Pretending
by Mary Campbell Edvirgens
Summary: A turma de Sakura estava fazendo uma viagem a um templo em cima de um penhasco quando a jovem caiu, ela ficou com sequelas e sofre de amnesia. Ela se lembra de todos, menos de seu melhor amigo o loiro super agitado. Naruto contou uma pequena mentira, como ficaram as coisa? Só lendo para saber. [Presente para a Bruna-chan ]


Pretending

**Autora:** Mary Campbell

**Disclaimer: **primeira NaruSaku que faço, presente de aniversário para a minha amiga Bruna-chan. Feliz aniversário amiga [escrever esta fic foi torturante, uma vez que meu forte é SasuSaku]

* * *

O penhasco era imenso, logo abaixo dele o mar estava agitado. Um grupo de alunos subiam o penhasco em fila sobre um caminho quase apagado.

Duas garotas vinham conversando alegremente, Hinata como a penúltima e Sakura a última da fila. A proposta para tal viagem escolar era que os alunos pudessem ir até o templo budista que ficava naquele local.

- O dia está tão bonito, estou muito ansiosa para ver para ver o templo, falaram que é muito bonito.

- É Hina-chan, deve ser bonito mesmo.

Alguns segundos se passaram de silêncio até que a moreno volta-se a falar com a rosada.

- Sakura, o que você acha do Sasuke? - falou vermelha, não obteve resposta. Virou-se e não viu a colega, gritou - Ai meu Deus, pessoal...

Foi interrompida pelo baque de algo caindo na água e logo o desespero ficou estampado no rosto da jovem Hyuuga.

-Sakura caiu no mar.

Ao longe um moreno alto com um rabo de cavalo baixo e um loiro pularam no mar em uma tentativa de salvar a dona dos orbes verdes; os demais alunos ficaram nervosos. Ao lado de Hinata estava Sasuke tentando acalmá-la.

Um minuto bastou para que Itachi e Naruto saíssem do mar com a rosada inconsciente, o moreno fez algumas massagens cardíacas a fim de reanimar a garota. Por fim Itachi e Naruto levaram Sakura para um hospital.

[...]

A ruiva andava de um lado para um outro estava inclusive mais nervosa que o filho, a porta se abriu e Kushina pode ver um médico.

- Então doutor, como esta a minha pequena Sakura?

- Minha senhora devo ser sincero com você, a falta de oxigenação no cérebro fez com que a garota ficasse em coma. Ela não irá morrer, entretanto pode ser que venha a ter alguma sequela.

O loiro aproximou-se do médico, também queria saber o que o que aconteceu com a amiga.

- Podemos vê-la?

- Sim, mas peço que faça o máximo possível de silêncio.

Ambos se dirigiram para o quarto de número 267 - que o médico lhes informara - a rosada estava linda deitada como um anjo, sua pele alva, seus longos cabelos róseos entravam em contraste com a cor de sua pele.

- Sakura volte para nós o mais rápido possível. - dizia a mãe do loiro.

[...]

Duas semanas depois...

-Mãe, como esta a Sakura?

- Neste exato momento dormindo, mas se quiser pode visitá-la.

Fazia um dia desde que a rosada saíra do coma, contudo foi da maneira que o doutor disse a jovem ficou com sequelas. Sakura ao acordar embrava-se de quase tudo, de Kushina, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi...menos de seu amigo de infância Naruto. O loiro ficava triste com isso, mas não demonstrava isso a ela.

Abriu a porta com cautela para não acordá-la, ficou algum tempo observando a amiga, estava embriagado pelo doce aroma de flores dela. Depositou lentamente um copo de água na mobília, seus batimentos estavam acelerados.

-Quem é você? - indagou assustada

- Sakura, lembra de mim. Eu sou o Naruto, seu...- parou a frase e seu sentimento falou mais alto - namorado.

- Hum... Naruto.

Os pensamentos do loiro estavam a mil e só conseguia pensar no que acabara de dizer.

"_Kami-sama o que eu disse? Quando sair da amnésia ela me mata, isso se ela não descobrir antes."_

Desceu, encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá acomodou-se do seu lado e introduziu o seguinte assunto:

- Mãe, eu disse pra Sakura que sou o namorado dela.

- Filho então conta a verdade para ela , coloque todas as cartas na mesa.

- Conhecendo ela, assim que contar ela me bate.

- Faça o que achar melhor, só quero ver quanto tempo dura essa mentira.

(...)

Sakura conversava animadamente com sua amiga, já podia ir para a escola.

- Hinata, meu namorado é um fofo. - disse enquanto acenava para Naruto.

- Que!? Que namorado, Saky você não...

Pode-se ver uma cabeleira loira correndo e ficando ao lado da rosada, depositou seu braço no ombro dela e disse nervoso:

- Olá querida, oi Hina-chan. - fazia gestos bizarros que foram rapidamente compreendidos pela morena. A Hyuuga teria que tirar esta história a limpo depois.

Sasuke chegou perto do trio de amigos, ele e Hinata se entre olharam e a dona dos orbes perolados falou calmamente.

- Saky, eu e o Sasuke temos uma novidade. Nós estamos namorando.

Sakura não pode deixar de ficar surpresa e apenas disse:

- Parabéns, ele é um gato e tanto hein. Mas ainda prefiro meu Naru aqui.

Naruto ficou confuso, uma parte de si gostava do fato de que a rosada amava-o, porém sabia que na verdade Sakura sempre tivera uma queda pelo moreno.

- Saky, que tal deixar o casal em paz. Vamos pra sala.

(...)

A diretora entrou na sala e toda a turma ficou quieta esperando Tsunade dar o recado.

- Queridos pestinhas, como vocês sabem o baile de verão está para acontecer, espero que todos participem e todo aquele blá, blá, blá.

Era 99,9% de certeza que a moça estava bêbada, Tsunade tinha fama por exceder sua cota de álcool diária.

A rosada virou-se para poder indagar algo ao namorado, olhou-o com grandes olhos verdes.

- Naruto, você vai me levar ao baile né?

O loiro não conseguia negar isso a namorada que parecia querer muito sair com o jovem Uzumaki.

- Claro que vamos! - disse com um sorriso amarelo - Então sábado eu passo na sua casa, lá pras oito da noite.

A jovem deu um belo sorriso e pôs-se a conversar com a amiga Hinata. Fez a mesma pergunta que indagara ao namorado.

- Sim Saky, eu e o Sasuke-kun vamos também.

- Então está combinado.

(...)

Finalmente após duas semanas chegou o tal doa do baile. Sakura trajava um lindo vestido preto de manga única, ele era todo trabalhado em rendas e ficava completamente lindo nela, combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos.

Usava uma maquiagem simples, apenas um batão róseo nos lábios e um lápis de olho preto.

Desceu as escadas quando escutou alguém batendo na porta, e assim o fez revelando um loiro deverás animado. Naruto trazia consigo um buque de flores e uma caixa de chocolates.

- Uau, você esta muito bonita hoje... Quer dizer você esta sempre bonita, mas hoje parece mais bonita. Ah diga que você entendeu ? - disse o moço encabulado com a mão no cabelo.

- Não se preocupe querido, entendi isso.

- Então vamos porque a Hinata e Sasuke estão nos esperando na limousine.

(...)

Tudo aquilo era maravilhoso, simplesmente fantástico; os olhos da pequena rosada brilhavam maravilhados com tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Já disse o quanto gostei disso tudo?

- Não.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo.

Naruto sabia que Sakura só era sua namorada por causa da mentira que contara, o loiro precisava colocar todas as cartas na mesa.

- Sakura, eu preciso te contar uma coisa importante. - a jovem apenas olhava quieta - Eu não sou seu namorado, eu menti porque gosto de você Saky-chan. - falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

A dona dos orbes verdes olharam-no surpreso e um sorriso surgiu docemente em seus lábios.

- Achei que demoraria mais para dizer a verdade Naruto.

A feição doce tornou-se severa e o sorriso do garoto se desfez.

- Como assim? Você sabia desde quando?

- Sua mãe me contou, ela me disse tudo inclusive o fato de que você disse que eu te bateria casso você dissesse que mentiu.

- Eu estava errado? Só não me bate OK, seu soco dói mais do que os das outras garotas.

A jovem aproximou-se calmamente, passou a palma da mão no rosto do loiro.

- Naru, sabia que mesmo tendo uma queda pelo Sasuke-kun você sempre esteve do meu lado, me apoiando e me auxiliando em tudo o que faço.

- O que quer dizer com isso Saky-chan?

- Eu quero dizer que realmente gosto de você, e com ou sem amnesia eu namoraria você.

Aproximou-se sentindo o doce aroma emadeirado que emanava do loiro, selou seus lábios nos dele.

Naruto acabou interpretando que tudo estava bem, Sakura não bateria nele e ambos continuariam sendo namorados.

- Ai Saky.

- Isso é porque você é um idiota e não admitiu o que sentia. Agora que tal falar pra Hina que somos namorados de verdade daqui pra frente. - acabou beijando-o novamente

(...)

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo, o casal sentado embaixo de um ipê-amarelo.

-Eu te amo Saky-chan. - disse o loiro

- Eu também Naru. - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

_"Talvez a amnésia não tenha sido tão ruim assim" _pensou a garota.

* * *

**N/A: **espero que tenham gostado da fic especial de aniversário para a minha amiga. Kissus da Mary Campbell


End file.
